


Anti-Anti

by Kaitee



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Cock Rings, Consent, Dildos, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitee/pseuds/Kaitee
Summary: Anti-Anti or in short AA is not like your ordinary taxi services, it delivers more. And Sho being the only worker, or better to say the creator and the sole driver in his small business, worked hard to give the perfect service for all his customers.Today just like any other day, he was getting ready to give yet another good service for his beloved customer.Based on the mysterious IG posts.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho, Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Anti-Anti

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the mysterious IG posts. Everything that happened are consent and not forced. Enjoy.

Anti-Anti or in short AA is not like your ordinary taxi services, it delivers more. And Sho being the only worker, or better to say the creator and the sole driver in his small business, worked hard to give the perfect service for all his customers. All his customers are a repeat who knows about his services through other people who used his service. He can say it’s been a good business so far. 

Today just like any other day, he was getting ready to give yet another good service for his beloved customer. 

8.45 A.M

Sho parked his car right in front of the building and entered the building. He greeted the receptionist, whom he has met for several times now, and headed straight to the elevator. It was quite busy today, he had to cramp himself in the corner of the elevator while hoping these people would get out from the elevator on the next floor since he needed to go to the highest floor where his customer was waiting for him. He has fear of heights, but that doesn't stop him from serving his customer.

Thankfully, the guests seemed to be here today for one event so they all got out on the same floor. The elevator door closed and he sighed. He tidied up his uniform, which was a white shirt and silver suit, along with his catchy red trousers, and ruffled his hair a little bit since his customer doesn't want him to look too formal. 

The door opened, he was on the highest floor. He exited the elevator and went straight to his customer's door, not looking at the guides since he's been here for a while now. When he reached the door 2517, he knocked and waited.

"Coming," his customer said.

When the door opened, his said customer smirked at Sho and pulled him towards him. He slammed Sho onto the wall while closing the door behind him. The customer pulled his tie and kissed him hard. Sho found himself pushing his customer's head closer and when the customer parted his lips he let his tongue explore his mouth. The customer moaned softly in response and managed to slide his hand under Sho's shirt and touched Sho's abs while Sho's mouth traveled from his lips to his jaws then to his neck. He sucked and kissed every inch of his customer's neck, when his customer moved his hand south and reached his trousers. He squeezed Sho's bulge through the fabric, surprising Sho, then accidentally bit some his neck skin

His customer, satisfied, stepped back before cupping Sho's jaw and smashing their lips together again. He kissed him before letting him go with a bite on his bottom lip. 

"Sho-chan, that's going to leave a hickey" the customer fake pouted.

"Sorry Nino, I was surprised" Sho bowed a little to his customer, Nino.

Nino smirked before grabbing his suit from the couch and wore it. He kissed Sho again before he grabbed his keys. 

"Come on, I don't want to be late for my business," Nino said as he finished wearing his shoes.

"As you wish, sir"

1.02 P.M

He hasn't got another call from his repeated customer after he dropped Nino off, who almost made him come by teasing his bulge all the way to Nino's office. Sho jerked himself later on in a nearby building, that damn Nino, it was only 9 in the morning.

He was driving mindlessly around town when suddenly his phone buzzed. He stopped his car on the side, and grabbed his phone.

He read ; _ 'Akashi hotel, now' _

And there goes another customer for him to serve.

He turned around and drove to Akashi hotel. Luckily it wasn't too far away from where Sho at, so it took him about 10 minutes to reach the hotel. 

When he reached the hotel lobby, his next customer already spotted his car and wasted no time to get in.

"Drive now, you know where to go" he commanded, and Sho followed.

After a while Sho asked, "What's wrong?" 

"Another annoying customer, on the first meeting he said A but now he asked for B although the deadlines are approaching fast" his customer sighed, and started to unzip Sho's trousers. Sho just nodded and let his customer do his thing.

"You don't want me to treat you Jun-kun?" He said when the customer, Jun, took off his hideous suit and threw it to the back. 

"No, I want to make you come today" Jun said before he unbuckled his seat belt and leaned forward to Sho's crotch. Sho nodded and tried to steady himself while hoping he'll be able to drop Jun off safely. (Well he's been doing this for a while, so he should know how to compose himself)

Jun pulled Sho's trousers and underwear down, Sho lifted his hips so he could help pull it down onto his calf. By the time he knew it, Sho's erection was already half hard even before Jun did anything to him. 

Jun licked his lips and kissed Sho before positioning himself so his mouth aligned with Sho's erection. Jun licked the slit before taking Sho's inside his mouth. It was warm and it didn't take Sho long before his endless moaning. He has to admit, Jun's mouth is good at what it's doing. 

Jun hummed and grabbed the base of Sho's cock, making Sho squirm and tightly grip the steering wheel.

"Jun" he managed to say in the middle of his moaning. Jun kept sucking and blowing his cock, while stroking his cock in the same rhythm. It doesn't take him long to reach the climax, since Jun's mouth is really an expert of making him go crazy. 

"Ahh, Jun I'm close" he said in a hushed voice. Jun removed his mouth from Sho's cock then looked at Sho with eyes full of lust.

"Come in my mouth" he said before Sho's cock is once again inside his mouth. 

It took him a few more strokes before he came loudly inside Jun's mouth, and the younger obediently and successfully swallowed his release without a mess. He was already sweaty by the time Jun was already seated back and put his seatbelt back on, Sho's face flushed from all that sensation. 

"Hey, put my trousers back on" Sho pouted when he realized his trousers were still on the floor. With one hand he tried to pull it back up but failed and he can only pull it back until his thighs.

"You do that by yourself, later. Let's see are your dark car windows are working like they're supposed to"

4.37 P.M

He spent the rest of the drive to Jun's apartment erection free. He had trouble putting it back on with his one hand so he just settled on letting it be, which led him to his second release after June can't handle the temptation.

Now it's almost time before his last customer, but before that he got another sudden request for this friend of his, well also his customer, who had a sudden meeting. 

"Sorry Sho-kun were you about to pick another customer before I called ?" His friend slash customer, Ohno, who hurriedly entered his car with his suit on his hand. 

"Nope, the next and last customer will be later in the evening" Sho said and Ohno nodded. He buckled his seatbelt and sat comfortably before he spoke. 

"To Akatsuki please" and Sho nodded.

On the way there, Ohno was mostly playing with his phone or he'll look outside the window, not touching Sho or the other way around. It seems like today he's not up for some fun with Sho, and Sho respected that. 

After a while, Ohno turned to his side, back facing Sho and started to shake a little once in a while. Sho glanced at him once in a while, Ohno's body bending as the minutes passed by.

"Nii-san? Are you okay?" He said after a while. Ohno turned and looked at Sho, with his face flushed and zippers down. Suddenly he jerked a little and bit his lip to silence himself.

"What are you doing Nii-san?" Sho asked. But Ohno didn't say anything and just took one of Sho's hands and led it to his bulge.

"Do you feel it?" Ohno said, voice a little shaky.

"Are you using vibrator?" Sho said, hands moving by himself and started to touch Ohno's hard erection covered by the fabric of his underwear. Ohno only hummed, before he gave Sho a quick kiss. 

"Do you want me to make you come?" Sho asked when he teasingly pulled down the rubber band of his underwear, Ohno only nodded while he tried his best to keep quiet.

"You'll be messy" Sho said, hand stopped. Ohno groaned at that before lifting his hips up to gesture for Sho to continue. 

"I'm wearing a condom, please Sho" Ohno begged, and Sho nodded.

He freed Ohno's cock from the underwear and began stroking him. At first he was slow, but then Ohno moaned, making him stroke faster. Ohno moaned every once in a while, no longer trying to keep quiet.

When Ohno was at his climax, Sho stroked fast and hard then squeezed his cock making Ohno come and ride his orgasm loudly, body lifting from the seat. Sho groaned when he felt his own erection growing hard, he had to calm himself down for later on. 

"Thank you Sho-kun," Ohno said, half panting.

"My pleasure"

7.48 P.M 

His last customer was a little bit far away from Akatsuki. He tried to hurry up knowing this customer doesn't like it when he's late. But luck was not on his side, he was stuck on a major traffic jam. He sighed.  _ He _ will not be happy about this. 

By the time, he reached his customer's apartment building, he quickly rushed in and rode the elevator. He cursed the elevator for going slower than it used to be. He's so fucked up.

Once he reached the floor he ran and knocked on the door, hoping that today his customer won't be mad at him.

"The door is open" he heard, and Sho braced himself and opened the door. 

There he was, his last customer for the day, Aiba Masaki himself, standing in front of a mirror, tidying up his suit. Sho just stood there and watched Aiba.

Then Aiba looked at him through his reflection.

"You're late Sho-chan" he smiled.

"I'm sorry there was a traffic jam, i tried to rush and-"

"Shush" aiba cut him off before he could finish his sentence. He turned around and now looked at Sho. If Sho wasn't late, he'd be laughing about Aiba's weird combination of suit and short trousers.

"You'll get a punishment, '' Aiba said before sitting down on his large couch and patting the seat next to him, gesturing to Sho to sit there. Sho obediently followed him and sat there, intimated by the way Aiba is looking at him from the side. 

"Stay here," Aiba said before getting up and walking towards his bedroom. 

Sho was honestly scared. Aiba for as long as he knew him, although in front of everyone he's a pure and kind guy, when they're both alone, Aiba showed the sadistic side of him. Sho never topped Aiba, Aiba always dominated him with his killer move and his collection of toys. Sho honeslty didn't know what Aiba will make him do while he drove the both of them to dinner, before fucking each other afterwards.

After a while, Aiba walked back with a few toys with him. He smirked when Sho noticed that and gulped, he put and showed them all on the glass table in front of the couch.

"What should we do to you tonight" Aiba said to himself and examined his toys, which consisted of dildos, vibrators, beads, cock rings, handcuffs, gags, and clamps. The handcuff probably won't get picked since Sho had to drive the car, unless Aiba got another thing on his mind. 

Aiba hummed before he pushed Sho so he lay down on his back. He kissed Sho before he unzipped Sho's trousers and pulled it out entirely. He lifted his fingers to Sho's face and he obediently licked it. 

Aiba opened up Sho's hole with one finger, then two, then escalated to four in a span of a few minutes, with Sho writhing and moaning every once in a while. When he felt like Sho's hole had opened up enough, he slid his fingers out and grabbed the large dildo and slid it inside Sho's hole.

Sho moaned when Aiba managed to slide the dildo all the way in. Sho felt full, but good. For a while Aiba didn't move it and simply watched Sho struggling to breath normally. When Sho calmed down a bit, Aiba pulled the dildo almost entirely out of Sho then pushed it back in hard. 

Sho moaned loudly knowing Aiba knew he liked his noises. Aiba kept fucking him with the dildo for a few minutes when he's reaching his climax. Aiba noticed this and held the base of Sho's cock. 

"Don't come until I say so," Aiba said, voice dark and eyes filled with lust. Sho can only nod and hope he's able to not to come so soon. Then Aiba pulled the dildo out, Sho suddenly feeling empty and opened after it. 

Aiba took the beads from the table and showed it to Sho. It has different sizes from small to large ones. He’s so fucked, he thought. 

“I’m sure you can handle this right?” Aiba said before putting the first bead inside. It was small, Sho can take some more. Aiba smirked then kissed the head of Sho’s cock before putting the second bead inside. It was larger, and Sho had to moan a little.

By the time all the beads were inside, Sho was a mess. He felt so full, even fuller than when the dildo was inside him. Aiba, proud of his creation, stood up from the couch and slid a cock ring to Sho’s cock, then pulled Sho back up to sit down. 

“Put your trousers back on, we have a dinner to go to”

8.53 P.M

Sho cursed under his breath, not like he could curse out loud anyway, he was gagged the moment they entered his car. 

On the way from Aiba’s room to Sho’s car he had to surpass the urge to moan. Every time he walked he could feel the beads moving, hitting him in the places that sent his vision white. It’s not helping either that he had to cover his hard erection all the way back to his car and getting a weird look from people who passed him, with Aiba next to him smirking and holding Sho’s waist (and sometimes groping his ass too). 

“You’re too loud” Aiba said when they were already inside his car. From his pocket he grabbed a necktie and tied it around Sho’s mouth, gagging him. The punishment tonight is no joke, but Sho felt aroused anyway.

And so there they are, arriving at the restaurant, with Sho sweating hard from whenever they had to pass a speed bump and the beads moved harshly inside him, torturing Sho while being gagged. Aiba laughed amusingly every time. Not to mention, the beads were also a vibrator, and Aiba slowly increased the speed making Sho crazy and let out a muffled moaned each time. Sho parked the car in the corner of the parking lot, then turned off the car. He looked at Aiba who just looked at him like he is not the one who made Sho a moaning mess.

Sho tried to ask him to remove the gag, but it came out in a muffled noise. Aiba very amused and aroused, since Sho can clearly see his bulge, chuckled before he untied the tie. Sho stretched his jaw, with some of his tears escaping his eyes. Aiba wiped his tears with his soft thumb before pulling Sho closer and kissed him there. It wasn't a forceful or greedy kind of kiss, but a soft one that sent butterflies to Sho’s stomach. 

“Come on Sho-chan we have to eat dinner before I fuck you senseless” Aiba said letting Sho go and was about to open the door open.

“What about the beads?” Sho managed to ask before Aiba was able to get out. But Aiba just chuckled and looked at him.

“Keep them, let’s see how long can you keep your composed face there” 

Sho shivered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
